From Emperor's Wrath, to Emperor
by General Herbison
Summary: A powerful unity of the Sith Warrior Malek and his close friend Darth Nox have set their sights on ruling the Sith Empire. With the fall of Baras and Nox's impending victory over Thanaton... the galaxy awaits their ascent. Sith W/Vette
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars. I do claim my OCs and story. And got it published just before May 4th ended**

**This story begins just after Sith Warrior beats Darth Baras. Hope you enjoy. Inquisitor will appear in the next chapter.**

As I left the Dark Council's chamber I felt a mixture of joy, and weariness. My former master had finally fallen to my power and now the Dark Council officially recognised me as the Emperor's Wrath. It seemed like months since I had first been accepted by Baras , only for him to betray me.

"Master?" Jaesa's hand gripped my shoulder, no doubt she could sense my weakness, "What's wrong?"

Deciding not to show how tired I was I straightened, "I merely need rest my apprentice. I have not slept since Baras betrayed me."

"Of course master." She bowed her head, "I shall call ahead."

We walked back to the shuttle that transported us up to the orbital station and made our way to the docking port for my ship. But as we approached the airlock I stopped in my tracks.

"Almost there master." Jaesa hurried to the door and opened it, "You can rest soon."

The corridor started spinning and I could feel darkness creeping in on me. Next thing I knew I was staring up at the ceiling while Vette's scream echoed faintly in my ears before I passed out.

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

My eyes twitched and the Force allowed me to sense around my body. I was in my room on my ship, and someone was holding my hand and crying.

"Brain activity rising." Quinn's voice filled the room confidently, "Response system active. He's waking up."

The hand holding mine gripped tightly and I felt its owner stand up and lean over me.

"Wake up." She whispered, "Please."

Slowly I opened my eyes and found my beautiful blue skinned Twi'lek companion staring down at me with concern and tears in her eyes.

"My lord." She gasped, "I was so worried."

I struggled to sit up but she pushed me down onto the pillows, "You need to rest."

"Are you ordering the Emperor's Wrath to stay in bed?" I asked in mock anger.

Vette smiled, "Yes I am. So commands Vette the Twi'lek."

"Your condition is stable." Quinn spoke up, "All the same I'd recommend bed rest, my lord."

I nodded at the Imperial, "Thank you Quinn. What is our situation?"

"To cover for your collapse we have charted a course to Nar Shaddaa on the pretence of celebrating your success and to check on your alliance with the Hutts. We've used the time to get you patched up. You have received a large number of messages from your allies and followers all expressing their praise of your victory. Jaesa and I have been handling direct calls, most of the callers accepted that you were meditating and were not to be disturbed."

Vette smiled at me, "What happened?"

"I was walking to the ship with Jaesa," I frowned, "Then everything was spinning and I remember you screaming."

Quinn was double checking the equipment, "From what I can determine you have overexerted yourself. Plenty of rest and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"I can't appear to be weak." I protested, "Any Sith looking to make a name will try to come after me."

"Then perhaps we should take refuge with an ally until you recover?" Quinn suggested, "I can set a course."

I pondered for a moment, "Set a course for Balmorra and contact Darth Lachris, inform her to prepare for our arrival."

"As you command, my lord." Quinn bowed and left the room.

Left to ourselves I could feel Vette's tears welling up again as she kissed my forehead, "I'm alright Vette."

She blinked back the tears, "I was scared I had lost you. What would have happened?"

"My allies and followers would have taken care of you." I insisted.

She slowly reached down and held my face in her hands, "I don't want your allies. I want you."

"I want you too." I teased, "Kiss me."

"As you wish, my lord." She pressed her soft warm lips to mine.

For a moment it was utter bliss and sunlight as I embraced the woman who had taken my heart. It had all started the moment I had seen her on Korriban, locked in a cage as a slave, the fire in her soul that no-one had been able to extinguish, though many had tried.

During our first mission together she had been forced to wear a shock collar and I was given the control. But not once did I use the device. One of my best friends had been a slave when she was younger before she became a Sith Sorceress. Last I heard she was tearing up Corellia looking for an agent of Darth Thanaton's.

"Get some sleep." Vette sat back, "I will watch over you."

Slowly I could feel myself drifting but Vette's beautiful eyes brought me peace and I fell asleep.

**That will do. I'd write more for a first chapter but I am tired and out of time. Please review readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Usual disclaimer I do not own Star Wars, all of it belongs to GEORGE LUCAS! I claim my OCs and my story. Anyway hope you enjoy reading it.**

**(BALMORRA/ORBIT)**

I got out of bed, despite Vette's protests, and managed to enjoy a shower before pulling on my armour and helmet.

"How're you feeling?" she asked as she escorted me to the main room.

Truthfully my eyes were aching and my head was throbbing but I gently caressed her face, "I'm fine."

I could tell from her expression she didn't believe me, but as the ship approached the orbital station she let it go.

"Master" Jaesa emerged from her room and bowed, "It is good to see you have recovered, even if only slightly."

"Thank you Jaesa." I could feel Vette's eyes burning a hole through my helmet, "Grab your gear."

She bowed and returned to her quarters as Pierce and Broonmark joined us.

"We will be arriving momentarily." I clipped my lightsaber to my belt, "Prepare to depart."

**(BALMORRA/SPACE STATION)**

Imperials left and right turned to salute me as I strode past, flanked by my team. Almost without any discussion my loyal followers had come together to ensure my protection. Plus it undoubtedly looked impressive. The Emperor's Wrath striding in the lead with a beautiful Twi'lek at his side and being followed by an Imperial Captain, an Imperial black ops agent, the Wrath's apprentice, and a large Talz warrior.

"You certainly know how to make an impact." Vette whispered as we boarded the shuttle.

Upon arriving on the planet we were greeted by a Zabrak Sith Inquisitor and her Togruta apprentice as they were preparing to depart.

The Zabrak wore an elegant purple robe with armoured shoulder pads and body sections but she lowered her hood to smile as we approached, "Malek." She was one of very few who could speak my real name without consequences.

"Darth Nox." I addressed her by her title, rather than name, "I thought you were on Corellia."

She glanced around, "I was, but my mission to wipe out Thanaton's powerbase has been concluded. I am set to depart for Korriban shortly."

"You feel you are ready to oppose a member of the Dark Council?" I folded my arms.

My long-time friend smiled, "If a human like you can pull it off then so can I."

"Show more respect to the Emperor's Wrath." Quinn spoke up angrily, "Humans are the superior race of the Empire."

I could feel a surge of anger emanating from Nox. Doubtless she recalled all her cruel years as a slave in a human dominated empire. Her actions had helped aliens get higher standings but it was only her position as a Sith that stopped Imperials from openly denouncing her.

Nox smirked coldly at Quinn, "If your master weren't here I'd snap your neck."

"It's alright Captain." I gestured for Quinn to relax, "Nox and I go a long way back, I will permit her teasing."

She gave a theatrical bow, "Oh thank you mighty Wrath," before frowning, "Where do you stand with the Dark Council?"

"Vowrawn is a friend, and I would say that Marr is an ally, I do have some standing with Zhorrid, I think she likes me." I raised an eyebrow behind my mask, "I'm not a Thanaton supporter if you're worried."

A playful smile crossed her face, "Good, I'd hate to have to kill you."

"You could try." I teased, "But if you should require assistance…"

Nox looked confused, "You'd help me?"

"I don't see why not," I shrugged, "It's a win-win. I get another ally on the Dark Council and you are seen publically as an ally of the Wrath."

She bowed her head, "I will consider your offer." She glanced at her apprentice, "Come Ashara. Farewell Wrath."

"Darth Nox." I inclined my head as she walked away.

"What's the story between you two?" Vette tugged on my arm.

"Trained on Korriban together." I answered as my group continued forward, "Since so many Sith betray each other we paired up to watch out for the other. There was a chance for romance but we agreed it would complicate things so we settled on a brother sister relationship. You're not feeling threatened are you?"

Vette's cheerful demeanour faded slightly, "A bit, yeah."

"How come?" I asked as we sat down in a speeder.

"You're this big powerful Sith. I'm just a common slave who met you by chance, a very lucky chance for me."

I calmly lifted her chin and stared into her eyes, "It was not chance. It was destiny that brought us together. You have nothing to fear Vette."

Her smile returned, "Thanks, still trying to get over how nice you are to me."

As our speeder flew along the road I felt a sudden surge in the Force and judging by Jaesa's intake of breath she did too.

There was a large explosion directly beneath the speeder. It flew off-course and flipped over several times before crashing into the ground, upside down.

For a moment everything was black, and ringing in my ears, before being followed by smoke. I could feel hands pulling me free of the wreckage and I looked up at Broonmark's furry head as it helped me up. Pierce's heavy armour had protected him from the worst of the crash and he was assisting Quinn get free. Jaesa's remarkable abilities had given her the foresight to jump out of the speeder before impact and she had landed nearby before running over to help.

That left one unaccounted for…

"Where's Vette?" I asked as I looked around, "Where is she?"

Silently my team glanced at the speeder wreckage. In a dreamlike state I walked over to where she had been sitting. A patch of the ground had been opened, revealing an underground tunnel.

Vette had been taken prisoner and I was to follow. Most certainly a trap.

"I must insist we do not follow at once." Quinn's professional voice snapped me back to reality, "We should inform the nearest command post to acquire schematics of the tunnel network and organise a search before pursuing."

I turned to Quinn, "Captain, I want you and Broonmark to find the nearest Imperial base and find out what you can about what is going on here. Jaesa, Pierce, and I will proceed into the tunnels."

Despite his obvious misgivings Quinn did as I ordered and wished us luck as we dropped down into the underground network.

**(TUNNELS)**

Dank, dark, and disgusting were words that sprang to mind.

The tunnels were barely big enough for the average person to stand upright in and just wide enough to walk along without squeezing through gaps. Jaesa had taken point while Pierce covered the rear.

"Master," my apprentice stopped in her tracks, "I can sense Vette."

I hastened to catch up to her, "Where?"

"She is with five others. Through there." She pointed at a small opening.

My lightsabers were plucked from my belt and into my hands, "I will go in first. Wit for the right moment before joining me."

Jaesa and Pierce nodded as I stepped through the opening.

It was a small cavern filled with ammunition crates and equipment. Probably a resistance storage facility. I could see Vette tied to a support column but she looked unharmed except for a cut above her eye.

Five human thugs were moving crates around but they stopped and glanced as I entered.

"Bout time." An armoured figure emerged from behind the thugs, "I was afraid you wouldn't follow."

This figure stood at just short of seven feet tall and was wearing enough high-tech armour to charge an Imperial outpost. His helmeted head stayed fixated at me while one hand slowly rubbed along Vette's lekkus.

"Release my slave." I ordered, "Or learn the hard way what happens when you steal from Sith."

They couldn't sense it, but beneath my many layers of calmness I was seething with enough rage that any Sith or Jedi a mile away could probably feel it. No doubt Jaesa was reeling from the anger that I had rarely displayed.

Being what many would call a "Light-sided Sith" had given me a considerable number of allies, but at the same time had pushed extreme Sith away. But, I was happy with my choices and they had proved most useful.

"Yeah, not going to happen." The figure calmly drew a blaster pistol and pressed it to Vette's temple, "You and your kind have ruined our world for long enough. Now it is time for the resistance to rise again and reclaim Balmorra. Starting with you. Drop your weapons or the woman dies."

Barely stopping myself from charging at them I folded my arms, "You think I care if some slave dies or not? If she dies then I will replace her with another to satisfy myself. All you will do is cause me the trouble of having to do it, after I kill you for the inconvenience."

"That's not what we heard." The leader sniggered, "Lots of people have noticed you two together, more than just as master and slave."

They had me and they knew it. No matter what I could say they knew Vette mattered to me. As a fighter I forfeited learning advanced Force techniques that would be of use in this situation. I could cut them all to pieces if given the chance, but at the cost of Vette's life.

"Alright." I dropped my lightsabers to the ground, "You win."

The grunts looked utterly amazed while their leader laughed, "Jedi don't fall in love, they wouldn't fall for the charms of a Twi'lek whore." He nodded at his men, "Restrain him."

"You don't want to do that."

All eyes turned to see Jaesa appear from a tunnel behind the gang's leader with her hand raised towards the grunts, "You want to attack your leader."

Before he could even turn from staring at the young woman the poor stupid resistance grunts had lunged for their leader and a wild flailing began as they seized a hold of him.

I seized my lightsabers and strode forward as Jaesa freed Vette and pulled her free while the armoured figure resorted to shooting his men before turning to me and raising his rifle, "Now you die."

There was a roar as Pierce charged out of the tunnel and tackled him from behind. The two armoured men rolled around on the ground for a moment trading blows and trying to pummel the other to pieces before I moved forward and smashed my boot into the thug's face.

"Get her out of here." I ordered as I approached the body, "I will deal with this scum myself."

Jaesa looked me in the eyes, "Master, don't give in to your anger."

"Apprentice, you and Pierce will escort Vette to the surface, contact Quinn, and arrange for transport. I will join you shortly." My tone left her with no indication to question me and she vanished into the tunnels with Vette and Pierce.

I calmly shoved the man onto his back and tore his helmet off to reveal something I had not expected. A heavily scarred human with defiance in his eyes and a chunk missing from his nose.

"Name?" I asked casually.

"Captain Argustus Cathagan." He muttered, "Former Republic military."

"You wanted to help these people." I looked at the bodies of his men, "So why did you try to draw me in?"

He struggled to rise but with my powers holding him down that wasn't going to happen, "You were one of the two key figures that destroyed the resistance. If I could take you out we could strike back."

"You have failed your men and these people." I ignited my lightsaber, "Make your peace."

His eye glinted dangerously and he pressed a button on his belt. Multiple explosions rocked the cavern and chunks of rock fell from the roof. Stowing my lightsaber I hurried to the exit and into the tunnels as the whole network started collapsing.

Finally part of the roof collapsed revealing a bright patch of sunlight and I used the Force to enhance my leap up and out of the tunnels before landing neatly in front of an Imperial squad led by Quinn.

"My lord." He blinked at my sudden appearance, "Are you alright?"

Straightening up I coughed, "Yes I'm fine. What of my team?"

"They are all waiting back at the outpost for you. Darth Lachris herself is arriving shortly."

After fighting off a brief moment of dizziness I started walking for the speeder, "Let's go."

**(IMPERIAL OUTPOST)**

"Well, I must say it is a pleasure to see you again." Lachris purred as I entered. She was standing beside the rest of my team and looked quite at ease with them.

I inclined my head to her politely, "Likewise, no offence but clearly the resistance has not been eradicated since I left."

"There are a few pockets left." She frowned, "But they are managing to evade us for now. It is likely that you managed to kill the most threatening group. I will ensure that all travel routes are checked for mines or explosives."

Vette smiled at me, "Hope you saved a piece of that guy for me."

"He detonated bombs in the tunnel network before I dealt with him." I removed my helmet, "There is a chance he had some sort of escape passage, I suggest you be on guard."

Lachris nodded, "As you say, it would be a shame for all this trouble to end with his escape. Now," her eyes brightened slightly, "May I ask the reason you have returned?"

"In private." I gestured to the elevator.

**(UPSTAIRS)**

After dismissing the few Imperials we sat down beside each other while I explained the predicament.

"I see." Lachris looked at me curiously, "You need to recover and, due to Sith's habit of betraying each other, you decided to hide away with me until you do?"

Another aching pain coursed through my head, "Yes."

"You trust me not to betray you? I could cut you down right here and now." She raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so certain I'm on your side?"

I met her eyes, "You would miss me. Especially what happened after our victory here, the kiss, that walk amongst the bodies and destruction, and what transpired in your room."

Her cheeks went slightly pink and a playful smile emerged, "Smooth."

"I try."

She nodded, "I have no intention of betraying you. Though I would ask that you do not forget my loyalty."

"I never forget loyalty." I could feel sleep approaching quickly, "You will be rewarded."

Lachris stood up and gently kissed my forehead as my eyelids started closing, "Sleep well Wrath."

**(KORRIBAN/SEVERAL HOURS LATER)**

Darth Nox's shuttle landed and she stared up at the foreboding temple. Her apprentice Ashara by her side took a deep breath.

"Mistress?"

"Ashara," Nox's eyes turned to the Togruta.

"Forgive my bluntness Mistress, but Thanaton knows we are coming. It is likely he has set a trap even though you have the right to challenge him."

Nox smirked coldly, "I have waited a long time for this moment apprentice. He could have half the Imperial military waiting for me and I will go through them all if I have to."

"But a certain trap will weaken you before your encounter." Ashara bowed her head, "Forgive me mistress, but wouldn't it be better to have someone else clear the path before you approach?"

The Zabrak looked at her apprentice in suspicion, "Why do you care so much?"

"I care about you." The Togruta stated simply, "You freed me from the chains of the Jedi and showed me a superior path with the Force. Were you to perish attempting to gain revenge your path would be forfeit."

Slightly touched by Ashara's words Nox looked back to the temple, "You want me to call the Wrath."

"Yes mistress. He is a capable fighter and has good standing with Dark Council members. It would be a mistake not to utilise all your assets. Is that not the Sith way?"

Nox started laughing, "Oh you have learned well my dear. Yes indeed that is the Sith way, and were it any other person I would do so without hesitation. But the Wrath has completed his mission, now I must do mine."

"Mistress I-"

"Silence." Nox hissed, "This discussion is over so hold your tongue."

Ashara bowed her head, "Apologies mistress."

The problem was that Ashara was most likely correct. Thanaton had retreated to hide amongst the Council for protection. Without authority from one of them she couldn't even step into the room.

"I appreciate your insight my apprentice." She reached for her holoprojector, "Even if it angers me do not let that stop you from speaking your mind."

A miniature hologram of an Imperial officer appeared, _"Darth Nox? May I ask the reason for this?"_

"Such ignorance to a Sith will not be tolerated." Nox glared at Quinn, "Where is your master?"

"_My lord is otherwise engaged. If you have a message I am certain I can pass it along."_

It was obvious that she and Quinn would never be friends, or even on the same page. He was a human purist Imperial officer whilst she was a Zabrak Sith. Technically she outranked him and that only deepened the dislike that an 'alien' was his superior.

"Tell him to meet me on Korriban as soon as possible. It is an urgent matter."

Quinn nodded, _"I shall tell him. Quinn out."_

As the hologram faded Nox looked at Ashara in amusement, "Humans."

**(BALMORRA)**

I awoke to find myself on a remarkably soft bed in a richly adorned room. Most likely this was Darth Lachris's. I could hear voices coming from a room outside the one I was in and I crept over to the doorway and slowly slid the door open.

"Yes an urgent message from Darth Nox." Quinn was talking to the rest of my team, "She did not give details but requested his presence on Korriban as soon as possible."

I entered the room, "Then I guess we had better get going."

All faces turned to me, "How're you feeling?" Vette walked over to me, "You've been asleep for hours."

"Much better." I lifted her off the ground and kissed her with as much passion as I could summon from within.

"Wow" she staggered slightly as I set her down, "Maybe you should take naps more often."

I smiled as I turned to Lachris, "Thank you for the energy."

"You are most welcome." She bowed her head, "After all, it killed two birds with one stone."

Vette looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"While your beloved was fast asleep I arranged for an energy transfer. We have large numbers of prisoners here that had their energy drained into his body. Fully restoring him to perfection."

I could feel the energy surging through me, never had I felt so alive, "Power. Such power."

"Master, don't let the power corrupt you." Jaesa got to her feet.

My hand rose towards her, "I won't, since I will be sharing it with you."

A concentrated blast of Force energy coursed into my apprentice and she glowed red as black and purple smoke encircled her. Her eyes glowed a blinding blue as the smoke and red glow faded.

"Master," her glowing eyes faded, "I've never felt such strength. Is this the true power of the light and the dark?"

"Yes my apprentice." I watched her kneel before me, "May your loyalty never waver and you shall be able to fulfil your destiny."

Tears started running down her face as she whispered, "Thank you my master."

"Now we must bring the galaxy a step closer to everlasting peace." I declared as I beckoned Jaesa to rise, "Darth Nox is set to ascend to the Dark Council and with her on one of the seats we shall have more power to stop this war. Come my apprentice, stand with me."

She stood beside me as I turned to Lachris, "Until we meet again."

"I look forward to it." She smiled.

"Take the ship and meet us on Korriban." I smiled at Vette and the rest of my team, "We will celebrate our victory."

Jaesa and I concentrated our energy and in a flash of light we vanished from Balmorra and appeared on Korriban. Our exact landing spot was just outside the temple where Nox and her two apprentices were waiting. Since last seeing them they had been joined by a Sith Kaleesh, Xalek.

"Wrath." She looked surprised, "I didn't see you arriving."

I stepped forward, "Long story short Jaesa teleported us."

"You can do that?' Nox looked at her in surprise.

"After a massive power charge and several hundred sacrifices." Jaesa elaborated.

Together we turned to stare up at the temple. Nox and her apprentices alongside Jaesa and I.

"Lead the way to your destiny..." I gestured to the doorway, "I have your back, as always."

With a smirk on her face Darth Nox led the way into the temple, Xalek, Ashara, Jaesa, and I following in her steps.

**Wow, this is long but totally worth it. Anyway please review and I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter Imperials, Republicans, Sith, Jedi, Bounty hunters, Smugglers or whatever you are. I do not own SWTOR it belongs to GEORGE LUCAS! I do claim my OCs however. Anyway, enjoy.**

**(DARK COUNCIL CHAMBERS)**

"Wrath," Vowrawn smiled as I entered the room, "To what do we owe your presence?"

I gestured to the door.

Lord Nox entered, flanked by Ashara and Xalek at her shoulders and dressed in her purple robes, "I am here to challenge Darth Thanaton as was the terms of our contest."

Said Sith laughed mockingly, "A slave has the audacity to walk in here and challenge me?"

"I am no slave." Nox glared, "I am Sith, and you are a coward."

Jaesa and I stood by the door while Nox and her apprentices advanced to the centre of the room.

"According to the rites of the contest I am here to defeat you once and for all." Nox looked around at the other Council members, "Or are you going to hide behind the rest of the Council?"

Vowrawn caught my eye and I nodded slowly.

"Indeed Thanaton." Vowrawn stood up, "If you are so certain that a former slave is no threat to you then why not deal with this issue yourself?"

"I second that." Zhorrid spoke up, after I nodded at her, "Prove yourself worthy to be on this Council."

Thanaton's face was growing darker with each passing moment as, spurred on by the others comments, more and more of the Dark Council were calling for him to deal with the issue by himself.

"You wish me to destroy this rebellious slave?" he glared around angrily, "So be it."

Nox and I watched as Thanaton descended from his seat and faced her.

"Let us see how well you have prepared since our last encounter." Thanaton was engulfed in purple lightning and he flung it at Nox.

She calmly raised her hands and caught the blast, though not without pushing her back a bit, "Apprentices." She spoke softly.

Ashara and Xalek raised their hands and added their power to their mistress's. The lightning was flung backwards and Thanaton was just able to deflect it in time.

"I see you have improved." He ignited his lightsaber, "Though without your pets you would have fallen."

Nox gestured to her apprentices and they ignited their lightsabers. Ashara's a brilliant blue, and Xalek's bloody red double bladed, "Prepare to attack."

Slowly Xalek and Ashara spread out and surrounded Thanaton while Nox strode towards him.

"Fools." The Council member hissed as he summoned a downpour of lightning around himself while conjuring a shield, "You will not stop me."

Ashara and Xalek waited till the lightning had stopped before charging at Thanaton and slashing at his shield while Nox conjured shields around her apprentices.

Thanaton raised a hand and caught Nox with a Force Choke before lifting her off the ground and flinging her into the wall. The momentary distraction caused Xalek and Ashara's shields to fade and Thanaton blasted them both with lightning at point blank range, sending them across the chamber to fall to a heap beside their mistress.

"Pathetic," he sneered.

Jaesa looked at me for instructions but I gestured her to wait. I had confidence that Nox would be victorious; she had the numbers, the skill, and the will to win while Thanaton merely had arrogance.

"New plan." Nox muttered as she got to her feet, "Follow my lead."

She charged forward, energy coating her form as she extended both hands at Thanaton and unleashed a stream of lightning. He moved to intercept it and caught it easily with a sneer.

"Perfect," Nox purred, "You fell for it."

Her two apprentices charged forward and leapt into the air. Both of them slammed their weapons into Thanaton's shield. It shattered and pushed all of his attackers back a few steps as he conjured a swirling cloud of smoke around himself.

"Don't let up." Nox ignited her crimson lightsaber, "Don't let him recover."

But as they moved towards him they were picked off with ruthless skill. Xalek was trapped inside a vortex of energy that left him twisting and turning in mid-air. Ashara was blasted by lightning, flew the length of the chamber, and crashed into a statue before falling to the ground beside Jaesa and myself at the door.

Nox was caught in another Choke but this time she managed to free herself and press the attack. Her lightsaber met Thanaton's and both sets of eyes started glowing purple.

"You cannot defeat me, slave." He smirked, "I wield power far greater than you could ever understand."

Nox started pushing him back as the spirits she had absorbed during her journey lent their power to her. Lightning coated her lightsaber and surged through the blades into Thanaton.

"I will not be defeated by an alien slave!" he yelled and retreated from her onslaught.

Coated in energy Nox advanced on him while casually pushing aside his lightning strikes with ease. She cornered him and unleashed an enormous blast of energy that shook the entire chamber as an endless stream of lightning rained down on Thanaton while he feebly tried to defend himself.

"Power!" Nox declared as Thanaton slowly sank to his knees as more lightning bombarded him, "Unlimited power!"

I strode forward, while Jaesa successfully revived Ashara, "Nox. Enough."

She didn't seem to hear me and her attacks only increased until I seized her shoulder, "Enough."

The attacks ceased and she seemed dazed as she slowly turned to me. I could see in her eyes that if she had continued with her attack she would have almost killed herself with the amount of energy she was expending.

"You have defeated him." I gestured at Thanaton's prone body, "I suggest you do not defeat yourself."

The vortex holding Xalek vanished and he hastened over to us while Jaesa supported Ashara over.

"The contest is not over." Thanaton slowly raised his head, "I will not lose to a slave, an alien one at that."

I looked down at him coldly, "You are defeated. Accept your failure."

"Never!" he looked at the other council members who had not so much as moved during the fight, "Assist me!"

No-one made a move to do so.

"His fate is yours." I looked at Nox, "You will determine what is to be done."

I could tell her answer long before the fight had even ended. While I embraced the light side of the Force, Nox had delved into the darkest aspects of it. She showed no mercy.

Her lightsaber ignited and in one slash she severed Thanaton's head from his body.

"I claim Thanaton's seat on the Dark Council and his possessions." She declared, "Any objections?"

There were none so she calmly climbed the steps and sank into the empty chair with a content sigh, "Darth Nox, hmm has a ring to it."

"Welcome to the Dark Council." Darth Marr nodded, "May you upload the Emperor's will and bring total victory to the Empire."

After a brief introduction to her new role the meeting was adjourned, "Congratulations." I smiled as I escorted Nox out of the chamber.

"Thank you." Her face twitched with the ghost of a smile, "But I could not have done this without their help." She turned to Xalek and Ashara, "You have done well my apprentices."

They knelt before her and bowed their heads, "Thank you Mistress." Ashara smiled.

Nox and her team followed Jaesa and I to the shuttle. We journeyed up to the orbital station, past dozens of bowing Imperials and Sith, and arrived at the elevators leading to the ships.

"Why don't you come back to my ship for a celebration?" I asked politely, "We deserve a chance to let off some steam."

Nox looked at her team, "It does seem a very un-Sith thing to do."

"What is the point in having killed our rivals and attained pedestals of power if we can't enjoy it?" I summoned the lift, "Besides, your ship is being repaired. Apparently when you landed there was a bit of sabotage by one of Thanaton's agents."

Nox relaxed slightly, "Alright."

As we stepped into the elevator I whispered to her, "Vette organised this by the way."

"Of course she did." Nox whispered back with a smile, "Who else would've had the guts to do it?"

**(SPACE/FURY)**

Music played around the ship as we finally celebrated our success. Me for becoming the Emperor's Wrath and Nox for rising from slave to Dark Council member.

Food had been laid out for everyone to enjoy and, apart from a bit of messy eating from Khem, it had been delightful.

Forgetting rules and protocols most of the two teams had been dancing. Pierce and Vette had taken to the dance floor in the main room and encouraged the others until Jaesa and Andronikos joined them. This led to Ashara and Talos following suit and they were in turn followed by Nox and I while Khem, Quinn, Broonmark, and Xalek compared hunts and quests and kills.

"The galaxy is ripe for the taking." Nox smiled as I twirled her, "Between the two of us we can do whatever we want."

I nodded, "As long as we do not oppose the Emperor then there is no doubt we will become the most powerful union in the Empire."

_"Master."_ 2V-R8 strode forward, _"There is an urgent incoming message."_

The music stopped abruptly and I turned to the holoprojector as an image of... a Jedi appeared.

"I am Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan." Her voice carried the air of power and authority that filled her reputation, "I speak directly to inform members of the Sith Empire that the Emperor has fallen."

Cold dread flooded me and I heard Nox gasp in disbelief.

"A Jedi led strike team infiltrated his lair and defeated him. Your leader chose to kill himself rather than face justice. With his death I call upon an end to the war, stand down your troops and surrender. You no longer have a reason to-"

Her image faded and was replaced by a large imposing Sith known as Darth Malgus, "This is Darth Malgus to the Empire. With the Emperor's death I am taking command of all forces and order any loyal followers to join me in striking against the Republic. Malgus out."

As the hologram faded I sank to my knees as I realised I had no purpose. The Emperor's Wrath? With no Emperor I had no power or authority. Now Malgus had proclaimed himself Emperor?

"Come on." Vette seized me by the arm and pulled me to my feet, "Don't give up now."

For the first time I felt anger towards her, "Don't you understand!" I yelled, "The Emperor is gone! All our efforts, our sacrifices, everything the Empire has done is now for nothing."

She met my eyes without fear, "Then now you must do what needs to be done."

It went deadly quiet as Nox and I looked at each other.

"Assemble the Dark Council." We spoke at the same time.

**(KORRIBAN/DARK COUNCIL CHAMBER)**

"This is outrageous!" Vowrawn clenched his fist, "That traitor dares to proclaim himself Emperor?"

Nox looked at me from her seat, "What do you think? Will many join him?"

"Without a doubt." I frowned, "He seized the best possible moment to put his plan into action. With our Emperor's death he will rally the Empire for revenge against the Republic. I would have joined him were I not as educated on this matter."

"Then we need to reach an agreement." Darth Marr stood up, "We shall gather all our forces and eliminate this false Emperor before he grows too powerful."

I shook my head, "I do not recommend it. Fighting against our own forces? The Empire would be left in ruins for the Republic to finish us off. We need to eliminate Malgus without turning this into a civil war."

"What do you propose?" Zhorrid asked interestedly.

Nox tapped her armrest, "We send in an agent to kill him."

"It will have to be one of the most powerful Sith we can find." Vowrawn replied, "And it cannot be one of the Dark Council, he will never trust us. It must be someone the Council does not need."

Zhorrid smiled, "Someone who, with the Emperor's death, has no power or authority left."

With an uneasy feeling I watched the twelve members turn to stare at me, "Like I didn't see that coming."

**(FURY)**

"So you understand the plan then?" Nox folded her arms.

"Perfectly." I finished strapping on my armour, "You stage a fight with Imperial forces against me, making it look like I am defecting, I run to Malgus and convince him to let me join, then kill him."

Vette loaded a fresh clip into her blaster, "Somehow I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"I agree." Pierce joined us, "We try to kill this guy and every troop he's got will crack down on us."

Sensing my loyal team were uncertain of whether our mission was possible or not I gathered them in the conference room and beckoned them to sit while I stood.

"As you know, we are about to take the fight to the enemy of all that we hold dear." I paced back and forth, "We are going against powerful forces that we once fought beside. I do not wish to inflict casualties to those who have gone astray. They merely are following the traitor with the loyalty we admire in ourselves. If we can kill the traitor then they will find their way back to our folds without incident."

Quinn and Pierce nodded in appreciation.

"But we must succeed." I held my hands out to them, "You have stood faithfully by my side and I thank you for your loyalty. I trust my life to each of you and that is why I invite you to join me in saving the Empire from the traitor."

Vette stood up first, "I will always be with you, my love." She bowed her head.

"You can count on me, my lord." Quinn stood proudly, "I will never forget the forgiveness you bestowed upon me and I shall honour your trust."

Jaesa followed suit, "At your service master," she bowed, "Through the fires of war I will follow you."

"No way am I sitting this out." Pierce stood, "I'm in."

Broonmark stood and let out a battle cry before activating his translator, "Let the glory of battle begin!"

**(ONE STANDARD HOUR LATER)**

"Taking damage." Quinn announced as the cruiser bombarded our ship again, "We need to get out of here."

I looked over at Vette, "Are we ready to make the jump?"

"Give me ten seconds."

The ship shook as another barrage of lasers collided with us.

"Shields down!" Pierce called, "A direct hit and this mission will be over before it starts."

Vette slammed a lever down and our crippled ship blasted into hyperspace.

On the bridge of the cruiser that had been attacking, Darth Nox placed a hand on the window, "Good luck."

**(ILLIUM/ORBITAL BATTLE)**

Dozens of Sith battlecruisers were locked in combat with the fleet of stealth ships commanded by Malgus. The fight was quickly turning bad as more and more ships were ambushed by the cloaked vessels.

Our ship emerged from hyperspace and we plotted a course through the debris aiming for a damaged stealth ship that was moving away from the battle.

"This is Lord Malek to _Eradicator_" I contacted them, "We are moving to assist you, but we have sustained heavy damage and require repairs."

A hologram of the ship's captain appeared.

"This is Captain Johnson. If you can stop the incoming fighters we can get our cloak back online then send you the co-ordinates for the hanger."

"Understood." I turned to Quinn, "Contact that fighter squadron's frequency."

He tapped a series of buttons, "Awaiting your word my lord."

"This is Lord Malek to squadron 247. Withdraw from your assault on the damaged stealth ship. I will deal with it myself. Personally."

They chimed back with affirmatives and I watched their fighters pull away from the crippled vessel.

"Captain, you are clear." I turned to his hologram, "Engage your cloak."

"Thank you Lord Malek." He bowed his head, "The co-ordinates are being sent to your ship now. I will await your arrival."

As the hologram faded I turned to my team, "Get us aboard that ship and act like we are here to join Malgus."

They nodded and returned to their stations.

**(ERADICATOR/HANGER BAY)**

I strode imperiously down the ramp with Jaesa and Quinn at my shoulders, "Be on your guard. I do not think Malgus will be stupid enough to fall that easily."

A team of engineers had already come forward to help repair my ship and I gestured to Quinn, "Get Pierce and oversee the repairs."

"Yes my lord." He bowed and left us as Jaesa and I entered the lift to ascend to the bridge.

**(ERADICATOR/BRIDGE)**

"Thank you for your assistance." Captain Johnson bowed his head, "Though I do wonder why you helped us."

Jaesa nudged me slightly; I could feel the suspicion radiating from these troops as they stood guard nearby. I could kill them all and take control of the ship, or I could convince them of my allegiance and get to the station without a fight.

Time for me to utilise my skill at smooth talking, it worked really well against Jedi particularly.

"Captain, I am here to pledge my loyalty to Darth Malgus." I spread my arms, "With the fall of the former Emperor I have lost my position of power and authority with the Dark Council. I am nothing now. To regain my position as the Emperor's Wrath I have come to prove myself to the new Emperor."

The bought it and lowered their weapons slightly.

"Restrain me if it will satisfy you." I offered, "I mean you no harm, after all, loyalty to the Empire such as yours should be recognised."

The Captain gestured his men to stand down, "That will not be necessary. We will be returning to the station for large scale repairs and you are welcome to accompany us."

"Thank you, captain." I inclined my head, "I will remain in the hanger bay with my ship and crew until we arrive.

As Jaesa and I stepped into the lift and the doors sealed she whispered to me, "That was brilliant master."

"Remind me to tell you about the time I convinced a Jedi to let me walk away without a fight after I met your parents."

Her eyes widened slightly, "I know you spared my parents but I did not hear of a Jedi."

"After I talked with your parents, the Jedi and Republic troops arrived. I showed that I meant no harm and they allowed me to pass."

I could sense my apprentice's appreciation, "I really hope your example leads other Sith to follow. Mercy and honour rather than murder and deceit."

"One day Jaesa." I placed a hand on her shoulder, "We will bring light to the dark."

**(MALGUS STEALTH STATION)**

The _Eradicator_ docked and I, along with my team, followed the Captain off the ship to find a team of red-robed Imperial guard waiting for us.

"The Emperor is expecting you." They flanked us and escorted us through the massive station until arriving at the throne room.

Sitting high on a throne on a raised platform was the legendary Sith that had led the direct assault on the Jedi Temple itself. Darth Malgus.

His respirator wheezed as he watched us approach. His yellow eyes narrowed slightly at Vette, which I understood perfectly.

In the past Malgus had been often seen with his personal slave Twi'lek as befitted his position. The only problem was that the two were deeply in love. Their relationship as master and slave was occasionally forgotten in the heat of battle and cunning Sith had finally realised this.

In order to protect himself from becoming weak, and to prevent his love being used against him, or tortured to pain him, Malgus had slain his love. With her death nothing had held back his rage and now he used her memory to fuel his ambitions and goals.

Malgus caught my eye and despite my mission and whatever he knew about it we both shared a moment of shared understanding about love. He inclined his head in a show of respect, which I returned.

I often turned cold at the thought of something happening to Vette. A stray laser in a fight, a Jedi caught up in the moment, or even a sly Sith attempting to make a name.

"Darth Malgus." I abandoned the attempt to lie to him. It would be disrespectful, "I am here on behalf of the Dark Council to remove you from your command."

In an instant all weapons were drawn. The Imperial guards with lightsabers and rifles, my team with lightsabers, blasters, rifles, and a vibro-sword wielded by Broonmark.

Malgus and I however had not reached for our weapons. Instead we stared each other down as the tension escalated.

At last he raised a hand and dismissed his guards. As the door sealed behind them he rose from his throne and, with one large jump, landed at the top of the stairs, "You should have followed my method."

"It may have worked for you." I took a small glance at Vette while everyone was staring at Malgus, "But I lack the strength to do it."

He nodded, "I understand your plight, but I will not let you stand against me. If you value the lives of your followers then bid them to leave. I will permit their ship to escape the battle."

Were I a black-hearted man I would instead order my team to stay and die fighting for me. But I was not such a man.

"Leave us." I gestured to my team, "I shall deal with this Emperor myself."

For the first time ever, they hesitated. Quinn even seemed frozen to the spot as his loyalty to me fought his policy to never question orders.

"Never going to happen." Vette stepped to my side, "There is no way I am leaving you."

With Malgus shaking his head I turned to my team, "I order you. Each of you are to take the _Fury _and leave. Now."

Vette grabbed my hands, "No. I don't care how powerful you are or if you are still my master but I am not abandoning you."

I closed my eyes, even though she couldn't see through my helmet visor, "Broonmark take Vette to the ship."

The Talz grabbed Vette and lifted her into the air. Her screams and yells of denial preceded her flailing and kicking in an attempt to break free of his grip, to no avail. The pair vanished into the corridor beyond and slowly her scream faded away.

"You must look after Vette." I turned to Quinn, Pierce, and Jaesa, "If I do not survive this encounter then that will be my last order to you."

The Imperials saluted and Jaesa bowed, "We will not disappoint you my lord."

With firm handshakes and a hug from Jaesa I watched my followers leave as Malgus descended the steps to my side.

"You will not join me?" he asked.

I shook my head, "You will not surrender?"

He shook his head.

"Then may the better warrior win." We took several paces away from each other and ignited our weapons in a salute, "For the Empire."

After a brief pause we charged.

**Whew that was long. Anyway, please review readers. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to GEORGE LUCAS! I claim my OCs and story though. Hope you enjoy. By the way, fighting Malgus is awesome!**

I could almost hear a sort of exhilarating theme song playing as Malgus and I fought in the centre of his throne room. It was a contest between two swordsmen and as such we used the Force only to power ourselves, and not to attack the other.

The problem was that he was more powerful than I. His attacks were stronger, faster, and he was able to counter my attacks more than needing to defend. If the fight continued I would surely lose.

Then, as though my words could influence fate, the doorway to the throne room exploded.

Malgus and I backed away from each other and turned to stare at the smoke filled entrance.

"Knock knock" Vette strolled into the room, with the rest of my team behind her.

"Vette?" I was surprised, "I told you all to leave."

Quinn stepped forward, "My lord, forgive the insubordination but we will not leave you behind. If you are to die here then we will go down by your side."

"But you are not going to die." Vette brandished her pistols, "Or I'll kick your ass."

Malgus glanced at me, "Such devotion is rarely shown. You must have done a great deal for your followers."

I would never say it, but seeing my team, my family, lined up dutifully willing to fight and die for me brought a tear to my eye, which was thankfully hidden behind my helmet. With a powerful leap I joined them and stared over at Malgus, "Together."

"Together." They replied.

Malgus growled in annoyance, "You will all die this day."

"Get him." I ordered.

Jaesa, Broonmark, and I charged at Malgus while Vette and Pierce opened fire to distract him. Quinn activated his Carbon Freeze to hold Malgus in place while we approached.

He broke free of the carbonate and used a shockwave to send us flying backward except for Broonmark who was able to stand his ground. The Talz rushed at the Sith and their blades clashed together. Despite Broonmark's considerable strength he was slowly being pushed back by the power Malgus wielded.

"Jaesa!" Pierce charged forward, "Double team."

She nodded and conjured a sphere of Force energy in her hands before launching it directly at Broonmark and Malgus, "Broonmark!"

The Talz leapt aside as the sphere blasted Malgus in the chest and launched him back. He had just regained his footing when the detonator Pierce had thrown exploded in his face.

"Nice work." I rallied my team, "But now he is going to be annoyed."

Malgus got to his feet and charged at us with brute force, enough to shatter our group and send us all flying in different directions. I rolled to my feet and found him closing in on Jaesa with his blade raised for the killing blow.

"No!" I flung with my lightsaber at him and guided it perfectly with the Force. Just as he went to strike my blade knocked his aside and it stabbed into the ground beside Jaesa, allowing her to lift her foot and kick him in the chest before hastily rolling back as Broonmark tackled Malgus and threw him into a support column.

While debris rained down on Malgus Quinn was busy patching us up with his constant supply of medical equipment, "You'll be fine." He reassured, "No lasting damage."

If we could keep up at this pace Malgus would grow tired due to the amount of energy he was exerting to fight us all at the same time. As long as he didn't take out Quinn we would continually get refreshed and be able to keep fighting.

"You will not defeat me." Malgus calmly diverted the debris into the air before launching it at us.

Jaesa and I raised our hands and caught the debris while Pierce and Vette opened fire. Their attacks were batted aside as Malgus rushed forward while still managing to keep pressure on the debris, forcing Jaesa and I into defensive stances. He booted Broonmark in the face and sent him flying into the wall before seizing Pierce by the throat and launching him into Quinn. Both Imperials crumpled to the ground as his eyes turned to Vette.

"Bring it" she held her hand up and bent the finger in the classic pose.

Needing no further encouragement Malgus advanced on Vette as Jaesa and I finally were able to throw the debris aside.

We raced across the room as Vette blasted away at Malgus as she backed away. He was calmly deflecting her shots so close that one just missed her lekkus. With a sudden burst he was standing right beside her and seized her throat with one powerful hand.

"Let her go!" Jaesa cried.

Malgus glared at us coldly as his grip tightened, "She has made her choice."

"Kill this bas-" Vette gulped.

I looked my love in the eye before charging at Malgus with every ounce of energy I could muster while igniting my second lightsaber.

Whether it was my sudden and drastic attack that caught him by surprise but Malgus had only time to bring his own lightsaber in the way to block my strikes and that gave Jaesa an opening to spring forward and slice off his arm.

Malgus growled in anger and used the Force to push us all back while taking a chance to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked Vette while removing the hand from around her neck and throwing the arm over the edge of the walkway and into the abyss.

She coughed and gave me a thumbs-up, "I'm good."

"Well now he's only got one arm." I reassured, "So he won't try that trick again."

To improve our chances Broonmark had recovered and stood tall with his blade raised, ready for the next round. Quinn and Pierce had bashed heads and were currently dazed but hopefully they would recover, my last attack had drained me quite a bit.

"Let's finish this." I helped Vette to her feet and re-ignited my lightsabers, "Before he decides to call for help."

Malgus closed his eyes briefly, "For the Empire."

"Follow my lead." I muttered.

This time as we attacked it was one-sided. Between Jaesa's double-bladed lightsaber, Broonmark's vibrosword, and both of my lightsaber attacks Malgus was forced into a retreat from the onslaught as we pushed him closer to the edge of the walkway.

"Hit him with everything!" I yelled.

"Incoming!" Pierce had recovered enough to hurtle a detonator that exploded in Malgus' face and blinded him.

Jaesa and I summoned our power and sent two shockwaves of energy squarely into his chest.

For a moment time slowed down as Malgus lifted into the air and flew over the edge before beginning the plummeting drop into the shadows below.

"Well," Vette remarked, "That was anti-climactic, reckon that's him?"

I stared down into the shadows, "Even if it isn't when this station is destroyed that'll be the end. Come on, we need to rally the fleet."

While they helped Quinn and Pierce I ascended the stairs and leapt up to the platform with the now vacant throne and sat down in it.

"Open channel to all ships." I used the override command, "Attention all Imperial vessels. This is Lord Malek, the Emperor's Wrath. Malgus has fallen at my hand and I now assume command of all his followers. I order all ships to cease this pointless conflict and converge at the following co-ordinates. Await further orders from my personal vessel."

As my team left the throne room we found the hallways packed with soldiers and Imperial Guard members. In unison they knelt before me.

"Hail to the Emperor" they declared.

Making the most of the situation I held my head high and ordered, "Evacuate this place. We shall regroup with the rest of the Empire. No more shall a pretender stand in the way of our destiny."

Ten minutes later I was back on the bridge of the _Fury _watching the entire fleet of stealth and non-stealth Imperial vessel bombarding the station. I watched it get torn apart by a once again united Empire. The destruction of Malgus had granted me the freedom I had been longing for. Without him to turn the Empire against itself we were now fully committed to ending this war.

A smile crossed my face as I realised that peace was now within reach. But it all depended on who rose to become the Emperor. Doubtless the Dark Council would clash with the Imperials over whether it should be a Sith or an elected military leader. The Dark Council would likely vote one of their own members to take the seat of power, which would create a vacuum of power between them.

I needed to make sure the right member ascended, and as the station finally exploded into pieces I addressed the fleet.

"All vessels. With the death of our Emperor and the death of Malgus we no longer have a supreme leader. The Dark Council of the Sith will appoint a new Emperor for us to rally behind and I expect you to show the utmost loyalty to whoever is chosen. All ships will return to your assigned positions and await orders from Imperial command."

With that I nodded to Quinn, "Let's go."

He bowed his head and activated the hyperdrive, "Course is set for Korriban."

Feeling the effects of the battle finally sink in as adrenaline faded I yawned, "I will be retiring to my cabin. Everyone get some rest, Too-Vee take over the controls."

"_Yes master" _the droid sat down in the pilot's chair, _"I shall inform you when we reach our destination."_

With that settled everyone headed for their rooms. I had barely removed my armour and lay down on my bed when there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

The door slid open to admit Vette. She leaned against the doorframe casually, "Mind if I join you?"

"As if you need to ask." I smiled.

She crossed the room and joined me on the bed as we wrapped our arms around each other.

"I was scared." She whispered, "I couldn't leave you behind."

I pressed my lips to her forehead comfortingly, "When he had you in his grip I was terrified of losing you."

This time she kissed me on the forehead, "Hey, I've been with you since the beginning and I'm still here. I may not be a mountain of muscle or your ass-kicking apprentice but I've had my fair share of fights and come out on top."

"Including that fight we had a few weeks ago." I teased, "You did end up on top alright."

A playful glint appeared in her eyes, "Are you challenging me to a rematch?"

"Well," I stroked her lekku and watched her try not to make a sound, "Last time I did let you have the opening shot."

"You mean this one?" her hand moved to just below my waistline.

"That's the one." I leaned closer to her, "But this time I will be victorious."

Her eyes twinkled, "Bring it on."

**(KORRIBAN/DARK COUNCIL CHAMBER/NIGHT)**

Hundreds of Acolytes had gathered around the temple alongside the Overseers and high ranking Imperial officers all in anticipation of who would become their new Emperor. But deep in the bowels of the temple the Dark Council were casting their votes.

Normally they would have voted for themselves but this time they had agreed not to, as that would lead to disunion and probably end up with one vote each.

Vowrawn pressed a button on his seat's control panel and a hologram of a Sith appeared in the centre of the room, "I propose we elect this exemplary character to lead us. He has proven his value repeatedly during his time and has strong connections with the military."

"Grand Moff Regus, General Hesker, Darth Lachris, and more have been in contact expressing their support for him." Zhorrid added, "He is known as the Conqueror of Corellia, the Emperor's Wrath, a symbol of the indomitable power of Sith. He personally overseen the defeat of many enemies, there are even Jedi who owe him their lives."

Nox allowed a smile to cross her face, "A fighting Emperor, not one that hides in the shadows."

"Then shall the voting commence?" Marr looked around at the Council members, "All in favour of the Emperor's Wrath rising to Emperor?"

Vowrawn, Zhorrid, Nox, Marr, Ravage, Howl and Mortis raised their hands without hesitation, the remaining members exchanged looks before likewise voting. Whether they genuinely agreed or whether they didn't want one of their rivals on the throne it didn't matter.

Now it was time for the ceremony.

**(FURY/ ENTERING KORRIBAN ORBIT)**

I yawned and shifted slightly as my eyes opened to give me another lovely image of my beloved sleeping soundly with a faint smile on her face.

As I sat up and started getting dressed she woke, "That was nice."

"Agreed." I clipped my lightsabers to my belt, "You better get dressed before anyone interrupts."

There was a knock at the door.

"How did you do that?" Vette asked as she rolled out of bed and grabbed her clothes.

"_Master" _2V-R8 called over the intercom, _"There is a priority message from the Dark Council."_

Hastily pulling on my armour, though leaving the helmet on the table I rushed out into the main room and activated the projector.

"_Malek."_ Nox greeted, _"Well done on dealing with Malgus. Your presence is requested for the crowning of the new Emperor. I will meet you in the antechamber, please be swift."_

As the hologram faded I announced over the intercom to the rest of my team to look their best to meet our new leader. Hopefully it was someone I could trust to lead our Empire and not bring destruction to us all.

This time Jaesa and I managed to teleport my entire team, except the droid, down to the surface, to find the entire place surrounded by young Sith all awaiting their Emperor.

"Stand guard out here." I ordered, "I will go in alone."

They nodded and stepped back as I ascended the steps into the temple.

**(COUNCIL CHAMBER)**

"At last you join us." Nox greeted, "The Emperor's ascension can finally come to pass."

I took my position in the centre of the room, "As the Wrath I will follow the Emperor, whoever it may be."

"Hard to follow yourself." Nox sniggered, "By the approval of the Dark Council you have been elected as our supreme ruler. All hail Emperor Malek!"

As one the council rose and raised their arms in salute, "Long live the Emperor!"

Pushing down my surprise I inclined my head to the council, "Then let us tell the people."

A glow illuminated in the centre of the room and I stepped into it. I could feel my image being transmitted far across the galaxy to every available Imperial base, outpost, every agent, every Sith, every starship and fleet, every station, all of the Empire was watching. Any network hacked by our infiltrators was beaming this around the Republic for them to realise that once again the Empire was united.

"People of the galaxy." I smiled behind my helmet visor, "Bow before your Emperor."

All across the galaxy knees bent and heads were lowered to the hologram of my imposing figure. Jedi and Republic leaders turned to each other grimly while Sith cheered jubilantly.

"My followers, my Empire." I raised a clenched fist, "Let this moment stand forever in history. I have risen from Emperor's Wrath to Emperor, and I shall never fall!"

The thunderous cheers echoed across the entire galaxy. Imperials, Sith, Empire supporters, traitorous Republicans could feel the beginning of the end. A powerful new Emperor would invigorate the people and with the Republic already being forced back across many worlds a new wave of inspired loyalists would be enough to finish them.

"I will oversee the end of this war personally. Prepare yourselves!"

As I stepped out of the projector the Dark Council lowered to their knees, "What is thy bidding master?" Darth Marr asked.

I scanned the twelve of them, "For now resume your normal duties. I will go to Dromund Kass and address the Imperial leaders on the war status. We will end this war soon, and I will make it happen."

They remained kneeling as I left the room and ascended to the surface, flanked all the way by Imperial guard.

Sith knelt as I passed until I arrived at the main doors and found my team waiting.

"Emperor," Quinn and Pierce knelt, "it is an honour."

Broonmark even dropped to a knee, "Command me for battle Emperor."

"Master." Jaesa dropped to her knees and bowed to the ground as though worshipping me.

Vette smiled while a tear ran down her face as she, for the first time in her life, took a knee and bowed her head, "Emperor."

"Rise my friends." I gestured to them, "Come, we must return to the ship."

An armoured shuttle, flanked by fighter escorts, took us up to the station where we transferred to the _Fury_. The Imperial guard hadn't questioned me though when I insisted that only my personal team were to accompany me on the trip to the capital. We set off into the stars while I lay on my bed with Vette curled up beside me and knew that I would bring an end to the war.

It all started with Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan.

**That will no for now. Please review readers**


	5. Chapter 5

**General Herbison is sitting at his desk typing another chapter for his story when the door opens and Nox enters.**

**Nox: General?**

**General: Ah, Nox my dear what can I do for you?**

**Nox: Well, I've been thinking that since Malek has a relationship with Vette that I should get one.**

**General: Let me check the profiles… okay you are a sadistic, murderous, evil, cunning, and ruthless female Sith Inquisitor on the Dark Council.**

**Nox: I'm also drop dead gorgeous.**

**General: Okay… you have zero requests.**

**Nox: No-one likes me?**

**General: Truthfully, how many people chose to date a chick who will likely kill them the next morning?**

**Nox: Well there was that guy who-**

**General: I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to GEORGE LUCAS! Not Disney.**

**Nox: Enjoy.**

**(DROMUND KASS/CITADEL/ LOWER LEVELS)**

I relaxed in my throne as the meeting continued. With the previous Emperor's death we had lost important assets, the Children. Without those deep undercover agents in key positions our intelligence gathering had been hampered slightly. Thankfully we still had traitors in the Republic to rely on.

"The Republic is still holding their ground on all fronts." I remarked, "It seems your assurances that they would be demoralized has not come to pass."

One of the holograms of a Moff squirmed under my intense stare, _"My apologies sire."_

"I have decided to alter the chain of command." I calmly rose from my throne, "My personal agents will oversee my will enforced. For now resume all operations, do not attempt to contact me as I will be attending a private meeting."

They bowed and their holograms faded.

I turned to my personal bodyguard, "Broonmark, stand guard outside. No-one is to enter."

"Yes Emperor." He bowed his head and left the room as I sat on my throne, "Establish secure connection, file 'Phase One'."

Millions of miles away I could picture the private communicator of the Satele Shan beeping. She would be nothing short of bewildered that a direct secured line from the Empire's capital was for her.

My throne room's projector started up and the image of the Jedi Grand Master appeared.

"_Emperor Malek"_ she hid her confusion well, _"May I ask how you acquired a link to my personal communicator?"_

I smiled, "You can ask, but I will not answer. I called you to discuss a matter of great importance to both sides."

"_And that is?"_ she raised an eyebrow.

"Ending this war." I met her gaze, "Bringing an end to the deaths."

Her face held nothing but distrust, though I did see her features soften slightly, _"Why?"_

"I have people I care about. I have fallen in love." My smiled widened as I thought of Vette, "To protect them I wish to bring the conflict to an end. I have no reason to wage war on the Republic, I am content with the worlds under Imperial control without craving more."

Satele blinked in surprise, _"Would you demonstrate your desire for peace? Or is this just a sick joke?"_

"How can I prove my intentions are pure?" I asked.

She pondered for a moment, _"Meet me."_

"I'm sorry?"

"_We meet, in person. You bring one ally with you and I will do the same. Is it possible for you to meet me on Tatooine?"_

"I am sure I can be there. Where specifically would you like to meet?"

"_The house where you spared Master Yonlach ."_

I nodded, "I will be there. Excuse me but, Jedi do not trust Sith and certainly not the leader of them, why are you consenting to this so easily?"

Satele fixed me a determined look, _"Because I have heard many tales of your goodness. Sparing lives, helping others, you even fought alongside Jedi against other Sith who then reported the light side of the Force was strong in you."_

"I am flattered." I smiled, "And I trust the word of a Jedi that you will not lead me into an ambush."

"_Thank you."_ A smile appeared on her face, _"I will see you shortly, Emperor."_

"Grand Master." I inclined my head as the hologram faded before contacting Quinn, "Have the _Fury _prepared for immediate departure. I am going on a mission."

**(DROMUND KASS/CITADEL/UPPER LEVELS)**

Vette grinned to herself as Imperial soldiers jumped to attention and saluted as she passed. Being a well-known close friend of the Emperor had turned her from a common former slave to the future Empress. Respect!

She was intending to simply stroll around the capital and enjoy seeing people bow before her, after being looked down on it was satisfying to see the people who jeered her on their knees.

But instead she had found herself going to Nox's chamber to speak to her about Zhorrid. Vette did not trust the Sith in charge of Intelligence, especially her sudden mood swings. Hopefully Nox could shed some light on what could be done.

Arriving at the chamber she found the door locked and frowned to herself. She had sent word ahead of her arrival and Nox said she would be in. Maybe she was…

Then a scream emerged from behind the door and Vette's instincts kicked in. Drawing a blaster from her hip holster she punched in an emergency override code that Malek had assured her would work.

As the door opened she rushed into the chamber and could hear struggling coming from the bedroom that adjourned the office. She dived through the doorway and raised her blaster, only to let it fall limply to her side as she took in the sight before her.

**(HERE BE BRIEF UNSUITABLE MATERIAL)**

The room was softly illuminated with candles which seemed romantic, until you looked at the bed.

Nox's apprentice, Ashara, was bound by chains and shackles to the four corners of the large bed. A blindfold securely around her head and was completely naked, save for a Force-blocking collar, Vette noted quite a display of a toned figure, and several bite marks visible on her skin.

Nox herself was wearing a tight fitting leather outfit and brandishing a pink electro whip, she lashed it across Ashara's chest and the Togruta screamed again, only now that she was closer Vette could hear that it was one of pleasure rather than pain. The electro whip was clearly designed for something other than torture.

"Anything to say my dear?" Nox let the whip trail slowly down her apprentice's body, "Ready to give up?"

Ashara shook slightly but Vette noticed her smile, "Never."

"Then I guess I'll have to…to…oh no." Nox turned her head slowly to see Vette standing there with a blaster in hand and eyes bulging, "Oh Force no."

"What?" Ashara started squirming again, "I can't see or sense. What's going on?"

Nox dropped the whip and went bright red, "Oh Force this is not good."

**(END OF MATERIAL)**

"Hello?" Ashara called, "Mistress?"

"Just wait there a moment." Nox hurriedly pulled on a robe and gently pulled Vette out of the room, "Um, Vette?"

The Twi'lek forced down several deep breaths before speaking, "You and her… you two…"

"Yeah." Nox rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, "You really did not need to see that."

"Bit late for that." Vette put her blaster away, "Is it a relationship or just…"

"Oh yes we're together." Nox nodded, "I may be an evil, cunning, and cruel bitch but I would never do that sort of thing, unless she wanted it, which she did."

Vette stared at a painting on the wall, trying to replace another image in her head, "I came here to talk to you about… I can't remember."

"I trust you won't mention this to anyone." Nox looked at her bedroom door, "It would be a bit much if it got out."

"Trust me, I don't want to have that popping up on the extranet." Vette shook her head, "From here on this never happened."

"Mistress?" Ashara called, "Mistress are you there?"

Nox twisted on the spot, "I hate to rush you out but…"

"No problem." Vette gave a thumbs up, "But next time put up sound barriers."

With a grin Nox hastily activated the barriers as Vette left the chamber, "See you later."

As the Twi'lek locked the door behind her Nox turned back to her bedroom, "Now where was I…"

**(TATOOINE)**

With the stealth drive fully engaged no-one detected the _Fury_ as it descended to the planet. This meeting could not be known by anyone, Empire or Republic. The ship flew over the miles of sand before landing a short walk from the meeting point.

"Stay with the ship Quinn" I put on my helmet, not because I was expecting trouble, but to shield myself from the infernal sunlight and sand, "Jaesa and I will proceed from here."

The man looked unsettled with my latest mission but agreed nonetheless, "As you command, sir."

My apprentice and I stepped out onto the sand and I grimaced, "I hate this place."

"Is there a particular reason, master?" she took the lead as I followed.

"I hate sand, and I hate extreme heat."

Jaesa smiled faintly, "Well, once this meeting is over we'll get out of here and back to the capital."

"Sounds good." I switched on the coolant system in my armour and felt the chill soak through me, "Ah that's nice."

As we approached the hovel I glanced at Jaesa, "Do you ever change your outfit?"

She looked at me in surprise, "Does it displease you?"

"No," I looked over her attire, pausing briefly on the exposed midriff, "But how were you able to follow me on Hoth with material that thin?"

Jaesa winked, "That would be telling."

I shrugged, "Fair enough. Now come."

As we entered the hovel we found Satele and a large Republic soldier who I recognised as Jace Malcom, a war veteran.

"This is a great honour," I inclined my head, "To meet such famous defenders of democracy."

Jace almost growled at me and I could sense his suspicion, plus his hand was dangerously close to his blaster. I felt Jaesa move to the side slightly to keep him in her sights while I focused on the Grand Master.

"I have to admit I was expecting an ambush, or a bombardment." Satele sat down in a chair, "Apparently your reputation is true. Now, shall we discuss how we are going to get both sides to cease this battle?"

I sat down opposite her, "The Empire will obey my orders without question, I have good standing with many of them. The only problem is that some treacherous Sith may not agree and try to provoke the war into beginning again."

"So what do you propose?" Satele crossed her legs, "The Jedi do not have any authority without the Senate to approve it."

"You are a well respected figure, and a close friend to several politicians." I gestured, "They will listen to you. Convince them to extend an offer of peace to the Empire. I will accept and call for all Imperials to stand down. We will end the suffering of the people."

Jaesa twitched behind me, "Master."

"Yes?' I turned to her, "What is it?"

She dived at me and knocked us both beneath a table, just as the entire building exploded.

**(DROMUNAD KASS/ IMPERIAL INTELLIGENCE HEADQUARTERS)**

"We have no proof." Cipher Nine folded his arms, "You received a tip that a Jedi was hiding in that building and bombed it from orbit?"

"_Yes I did." _Zhorrid smirked, _"And if it was true then that's one less Jedi to deal with."_ Her hologram faded.

The moment it was gone Cipher Nine opened a channel to the Tatooine command centre, "Get a team to the following co-ordinates and search for possible Jedi remains."

"What's the problem agent?" Kaliyo joined him, "Crazy lady again?"

The Imperial agent frowned, "Zhorrid had a singular target bombed on Tatooine after claiming she received a tip there was a Jedi there."

"So what's the problem?" the Rattataki folded her arms.

He turned to her, "Because my contacts in the Republic have assured me that all Jedi on Tatooine are accounted for. There was no Jedi at that location, unless it was one that just arrived without clearing customs."

"Doesn't seem like Jedi to do the sneaky stuff." Kaliyo admitted, "So what are you gonna do?"

"I am going to wait and see what the search party finds before I make my next move."

**(TATOOINE)**

"Ugh," I groaned as an ache in my head persisted, "What happened?"

There was no response.

I opened my eyes to see that my visor had cracked in multiple place, leaving spider webs all across my vision and couldn't see a thing. Reaching up with a hand I carefully removed my helmet and looked around.

From my waist down a pile of debris had me pinned, Jaesa was draped across my back with a nasty cut on her face and looked to be utterly knocked out.

Between the rubble on my legs and my apprentice on my back I was unable to move anything besides my arms and head. Looking into my helmet I spotted the comlink and tried to switch it on, to no avail.

"Sire?"

Twisting my neck I looked up to see Quinn AND 2V-R8 searching the wreckage, "Over here Quinn."

He hastened to my side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm still breathing." I coughed, "Check Jaesa."

Quinn carefully scanned her, "Broken arm and a gash on her face but apart from that she's fine. Looks like the shielding technology prevented the worst."

"What shield technology?" I asked as he slowly moved her off my back.

"The shield generators in her clothing." He answered as he started healing her wounds, the arm would need to be looked at in a proper medical facility but the rest he could tend to here and now.

I closed my eyes as a dizzy spell hit me, "I'll wonder about that later." I raised my hand and started moving debris aside, "What about the other two?"

"Dead." Quinn answered as he gave me a hand up, "They were completely exposed when the bombardment landed."

I turned to the bodies and felt a surge of guilt that my attempts for peace had brought this fate on them, "Burn the bodies. We don't want them to be abused by the search party, or to invoke a Republic response."

2V-R8 picked Jaesa up bridal style and we started the walk back to the ship, "Who authorised the bombing?"

"According to the captain he received authorisation from Imperial Intelligence that a Jedi was here and he was to open fire."

"No-one knew about this meeting." I growled as we boarded the ship, "When we get back to the capital I will deal with this matter myself. Personally."

The ship lifted off and hovered over the two prone bodies as I dropped an incendiary bomb. The flames hungrily devoured all evidence as the _Fury _accelerated into orbit.

**(LATER/DROMUND KASS/CITADEL/IMPERIAL INTELLIGENCE HEADQUARTERS)**

"_Did you find anything?" _Zhorrid asked politely.

Cipher Nine folded his arms and stare at the hologram, "Nothing. The building was destroyed and ignited. If there was anything it burned to ash."

"_Typical, you have failed yet again." _Zhorrid waved a hand dismissively as she vanished.

"She's a bitch isn't she?" Kaliyo smirked.

Cipher Nine looked at her, "Really? I hadn't noticed." He remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, she really is. You should stop biting your tongue when talking to her."

"I'll make a note of that. In the meantime we better-"

The projector started up and an Imperial officer appeared, _"This is Captain Quinn. By command of the Emperor I am contacting you to request who authorised the orbital bombardment on Tatooine?"_

"Ultimately the order came from Darth Zhorrid after she claims to have been tipped off." Cipher Nine answered, "My regards to the Emperor."

"_Noted, Quinn out." _The hologram faded.

**(FURY/MEDICAL BAY)**

Jaesa groaned and sat up, "What happened?"

"Easy there." I stepped forward, "You had several injuries, including a broken arm, but Quinn got them patched up, your arm will be sore for a while but you're cleared for duty."

She nodded, "Are you okay master?"

"You don't need to keep calling me that." I smiled, "But to answer your question I'm fine. Your senses and reactions saved us from the fate Satele and her friend suffered."

Her face dropped, "Dead?"

"Yes." I nodded sadly, "The bombardment killed them."

For a moment I thought I sensed…joy, coming from Jaesa before it vanished, "Jaesa?"

"You felt it?"

"Yes."

She rolled off the table and straightened up, "I just thought, with Satele gone that is a huge strike against the Republic. One step closer to peace."

"I was trying to avoid more killing." I folded my arms.

"This war will not end by talking." Jaesa shook her head, "This war will end when one side is victorious, and I will stand by your side until the galaxy is yours."

My face went white as I stared at her, "You sound a little dark there."

"I have embraced the dark and the light." She stroked her face in wonder, "I feel such liberation from the Jedi restraints, yet retain my control of my emotions."

Quinn entered the room to interrupt this awkward moment, "Darth Zhorrid authorised it."

"Get me to the capital." I stormed out of the room, "And have a transport ready for my arrival."

Jaesa grabbed Quinn and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for patching me up."

"You are welcome." He looked utterly stunned and hastily fled the room as Jaesa giggled.

**(DROMUND KASS/CITADEL/NOX'S CHAMBER)**

"_He will require your assistance to ensure that Zhorrid falls." _Vette informed Nox, "It seems that she knew about the meeting after a bug was planted in Malek's throne room which gave her all she needed to try and kill him."

**(UNSUITABLE MATERIAL)**

Nox squirmed.

"_Is something wrong?"_ Vette asked.

"No, I'm fine." Nox took a deep breath, "It's just that things are moving faster around here."

The hologram of Vette frowned, _"Is your system working? You look like you're shaking."_

"I'm just so," Nox clutched her desk, "So, um, oh Force!"

Vette shook her head, _"Well whatever's wrong get it sorted then get over to Zhorrid's lair and help Malek deal with her. He's almost there."_

"Tell him, tell him…I'm coming!" Nox shut off the hologram and shook violently.

"Are you pleased Mistress?"

Nox moved her chair back and looked down between her naked legs at her apprentice's grinning, and messy face.

"You have learned well Ashara." She stood up and started walking to the shower, "Get yourself cleaned off and get ready to go. We are requested by the Emperor."

The Togruta nodded, "Yes Mistress."

Nox winked back at her, "I suppose we could share the shower to save time."

Ashara's smiled widened, "As you wish Mistress."

**(MATERIAL END)**

**(TEN MINUTES LATER/ZHORRID'S LAIR)**

I sighed as Nox and her apprentice joined us, "When the Emperor requests your presence it is customary to not keep him waiting."

"Sorry about that." Nox glanced at Ashara, "My apprentice made a mess in my chamber that we needed to tend to."

For some reason I got the feeling there was more to these two than met the eye. For one thing they seemed totally relaxed with each other, and I could sense Nox was a lot happier.

"Never mind, come on." I led the way inside, Nox, Ashara, and Broonmark following behind.

Entering into her chamber we found her hastily packing a bag.

"Going somewhere?" Nox asked politely.

She spun around and smiled, "Emperor how nice to see you, and you've brought Nox and her **suspiciously intimate companion**." **(Any Doctor Who fans?)**

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You don't know about those two?" Zhorrid's face twisted into a sinister grin, "Inter-species lesbians aren't that common I suppose."

My mind went blank and I stared dumbfounded at Zhorrid, "What?"

"Enough of this." Nox, who had went very red, stepped forward, "You tried to kill the Emperor. Do you deny it?"

Zhorrid looked at me, "You know I've always supported you. I've never stood in your way."

"Answer the question truthfully then." I folded my arms, "Be honest with me and I will know I can trust you."

"Yes I tried to have you killed." She replied.

Broonmark drew his sword and Ashara ignited her lightsaber. I turned to the door, "Make it quick."

"What?" Zhorrid shrieked, "But you said you would trust me!"

I shook my head, "I trust you, that you'll try again."

As I walked to the door I could hear the sounds of Broonmark, Ashara, and Nox attacking Zhorrid. One bloodcurdling scream was all the time she had before silence fell.

"Malek!" Nox called, "Come here!"

I turned and strode back into the chamber just in time to get blasted in the head by Nox's spell. As I sank to the ground Broonmark charged at her, only to get blasted with the same spell. Like me he passed out.

"Mistress?" Ashara rushed to my side, "What have you done?"

Nox gently stroked her apprentice's headtails, "It will erase certain memories within the last few minutes. When they wake up they will have no memory of our relationship."

"Why didn't you do that to Vette?" Ashara asked.

"It only works on males for some reason." Nox shrugged, "Besides, I trust Vette to help keep this quiet."

Ashara looked at the three bodies, "Should we do something about this?"

"They will wake in a few seconds and think they simply fainted." Nox examined her nails.

Broonmrk jumped to his feet and drew his sword, "Die traitor!" he looked around, "Yes, she is dead."

"What happened?" I sat up, "I thought you three killed Zhorrid?"

Nox helped me up, "You just passed out. I think you're still shook up after that bombing."

"That must be it." I nodded, "I better go and get checked out. At the next meeting we'll appoint a new head of Intelligence."

Nox smiled at me, "I'll arrange for Zhorrid's body to be disposed of."

"Right," I beckoned to my bodyguard, "Thank you for your assistance in this matter Nox. Come on Broonmark."

As we left the room I looked up at him curiously, "Do you have a feeling we forgot something?"

He nodded.

"Me too." I frowned, "I'll speak with Nox later this evening. She might have seen Zhorrid hit me with something."

**(THAT NIGHT/EMEROR'S PRIVATE CHAMBER)**

"So that crazy woman tried to kill you." Vette rubbed my shoulders, "Should've seen that coming."

I smiled as she picked up the bottle of massage oil, "Well that crazy woman is dead. Though I can't help feeling I forgot something."

"Like what?" she paused.

With a growing sense of unease I rolled off the bed and stood up, "I need to speak to Nox. Something has been bugging me since the event in Zhorrid's chamber. I'll be back in a moment, don't go anywhere."

Vette lay back with a disappointed sigh, "So much for breaking in the Emperor's new bed."

Then she sat upright in horror, "Oh kriff!" she searched frantically for her comlink, "Oh no."

**(NOX'S CHAMBER)**

I noted her sound barriers were engaged but the door was unlocked as I entered, "Nox, where are you?"

Muffled sounds came from her bedroom and I lifted a hand to knock, only for the door to slid open by itself.

**(HERE WE GO AGAIN)**

My eyes zeroed in on a pair of thrashing figures and for a wild moment I thought someone was trying to kill Nox until the bed sheets were flung aside and I was treated to a pair of naked females, one Zabrak the other a Togruta, both of whom were grappling with the other like the galaxy would implode if they didn't, while making sounds that would not sound out of place in an extreme adult entertainment.

"Nox?" I asked weakly, "Please tell me that's not you."

Both figures froze and looked over at me, Nox had paused in the middle of sticking her tongue as far as it could go into Ashara's mouth and went crimson.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow then." I felt the room starting to spin, "You two have fun."

While I pride myself on having a strong will, seeing my friend…doing that with her apprentice in addition to having had a stressful day finally caught up to me and I passed out.

Nox pulled her tongue away from Ashara, "Oh dear. He'll be out for a while."

"Less talking. More moaning." Ashara slid her fingers between Nox's legs.

Refraining from moaning Nox looked at her apprentice in disbelief, "Malek just walked in on us and is passed out on the floor and you want to keep going?"

"Please Mistress" Ashara pouted.

Nox calmly prodded the prone body with a toe, "Well I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon…"

"We'll handle this." Vette arrived with Jaesa, "We'll get him back to bed before he wakes up and he'll think it was a dream."

Thanking the two of them and watching them carry the Emperor away Nox made sure to lock the door and put up the sound barriers, "Alright then. Bring it on."

**General Herbison sprays tea all over his desk: What the fudge and cheesecake is going on?**

**Nox: What?**

**General: You and Ashara in three different sections of my story doing sexual interactions!**

**Nox: So? I've had years of energy stored up.**

**General: For the love of British tea I'm trying to write a story, not your sex life.**

**Nox: Okay, I'll tone it down a bit if you get off my case go back to watching Doctor Who.**

**General: No-one disses the mighty British TV series. That show is epic.**

**Nox: Let me guess, since it had a lizard woman and a female human as a couple you thought it was okay for me and Ashara to be together?**

**General glares at Nox: Silence woman.**

**Nox ignites her lightsaber: Or what?**

**General: If you must know it was the review from RatedRSuperstar87 that inspired your little romance.**

**Nox: And I thank you for it RatedR. See you all next time readers, please review.**


End file.
